xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Celica
Celica (Japanese: , Serika; English dub: ) is a recruitable playable character in Xenoblade Chronicles X. She is a Qlurian and a friend of Rock. She is first met during the mission Manhunt. After the party completes New in New LA, Celica becomes a member of the Prospectors Division within the private military organization BLADE, as well as a recruitable character. Personality A kindhearted Qlurian who drifted to Mira along with Rock. Celica's gentle demeanor and strong sense of responsibility enable her to aid those in need, and she strives endlessly to protect her counterpart Rock from engaging in any kind of conflict. Appearance Celica is a Qlurian with blue eyes and short blonde hair, which conceals most of her right eye. She has long, pointy, animal-like ears, which appear to be furry. The left side of her face bears a strange marking, the origins of which are unknown. Gameplay Location When not in the party, Celica can be found at the Integrated Production Plant in the Industrial District of New Los Angeles. Recruitment Celica can be recruited after the completion of New in New LA. In battle The Class of Celica is an Alternative Psycorruptor. She wields a Knife and Dual Guns. Her two Signature Arts are Black Bane (Knife) and Zero Zero (Dual Guns). She has three skill slots. Her class progression is as follows: Heart-to-Hearts The following heart-to-hearts between Celica and Cross are: Missions Affinity links * Cross * Rock * Ryo Story Main story Celica does not play a role in the main story, however she is briefly seen waving during the ending credits cutscene. Trivia * Celica has an unused victory line intended for when she and Lao are in the same party, and Lao has a corresponding response which also goes unused. However, Celica cannot be recruited until after Chapter 9 is completed, at which point Lao becomes permanently unavailable to the player. Quotes Battle dialogue Soul Voices * "If we truly must fight, then I suggest melee attacks!" * "I have an idea. Ready your auras!" * "Buff up! We mustn't lose!" * "It worked! Attack at range!" * "It's massive. Use your Overdrive!" * "Ready! Fire us up with a buff!" * "Prepare your auras! This planet's weather is dangerous!" * "I put them to sleep. They'll wake up if you hit them." * "We need strength to see this through. Lend us power!" * "It's no use...Can we buff up and regroup?" * "Be careful...You need an aura." * "Open fire! We can topple them!" * "Success! Try attacking at range!" * "I mustn't keep running. Activating Overdrive!" * "I'll hold them! Take aim!" * "Thank you! You need an aura!" Post-battle dialogue Adding-to-party dialogue Gallery Artwork Celica.png|Celica in Xenoblade Chronicles X 116.jpg|Official Art G img kazama01.jpg|Celica artwork 084.jpg|Concept Art 085.jpg|Concept Art 086.jpg|Concept Art 087.jpg|Concept Art 088.jpg|Concept Art 089.jpg|Concept Art XCX-Celica-Concept-Artwork-03.png|Celica initial concept artwork XCX-Celica-Concept-Artwork-02.png|Celica initial concept artwork XCX-Celica-Concept-Artwork-01.png|Celica initial concept artwork Screenshots Celica3.jpg|Celica Selica head shot.JPG|Celica XCX background 03.png|Celica with Rock Selica and her companion.JPG|Celica and Rock meeting Lin Celica look back.png|Celica Celica 2.jpg|Celica Celica.jpg|Celica Celicaaffinity.jpg|Celica's infobox from the Affinity Chart fr:Selica Category:XCX Female Characters Category:XCX Playable Characters Category:Celica Category:XCX Protagonists Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Industrial District NPCs Category:Qlurians